ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamasu
How Zamasu joined the Tourney Zamasu (ザマス Zamasu) (spelled Zamas in Viz Media's release of the manga), is a fictional character and major villain in the Dragon Ball Super series. He is introduced in the forty-seventh episode of Toei Animation's Dragon Ball Super anime series which first aired on June 12, 2016 and in chapter #14 An SOS from the Future!! (未来からのSOS!! Mirai kara no esuōesu!!) from the manga.1 Originally an apprentice Supreme Kai (界王神 Kaiōshin, lit. "World King God") from Universe 10, Zamasu first appears as Goku Black (ゴクウブラック Gokū Burakku), an entity that resembles Son Goku and refers to himself as such, before being given the name "Goku Black" by Bulma. He wears a single Potara earring and a Time Ring, the latter of which allows him to travel between different timelines at will, and also protects him from being erased by temporal paradoxes. He wreaks havoc in Future Trunks' timeline, bringing humanity to the brink of extinction. As he explains to Future Trunks, he has come to believe that utopia could only be achieved for the multiverse by bringing about the decimation of humanity and all other mortal beings, which he views as corrupt and violent. In the anime's original, unaltered timeline, Zamasu hijacked Goku's body using the Super Dragon Balls as part of his plan to attain supreme power and wipe out all mortals. Although Beerus manages to kill Zamasu before he can complete his plan, Goku Black's Time Ring prevents him from being erased from existence. To complete his plan, he joins forces with the Zamasu of Future Trunks' timeline, who uses the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zamasu meditates in midair. After the announcer calls his name Zamasu shoots purple energy and forms an energy blade as the camera zooms saying “These mortals we watch; Are they creatures truly worthy of our protection, sir?” Special Moves God Splitter (Neutral) Zamasu creates a large energy sphere in front of him damaging anyone close to him and stopping projectiles. Pressing B again launches the sphere as a projectile. Heavenly Arrow (Side) Zamasu fires a multitude of ki blasts at his opponent. Heaven Split (Up) Zamasu flies into the air slashing his energy blade two times. Darkness Mixer (Down) Zamasu charges dark aura around himself while damaging opponents close to him. Planet Bomb (Hyper Smash) Zamasu creates and fires an Energy Sphere in a manner identical to the Big Bang Attack, dealing destructive damage in a set area. Instant Severance (Final Smash) Zamasu uses a kiai to push the opponent away, then charges the God Split Cut in his right hand. He then approaches the opponent in the form of a ki slash and then bifurcates them, causing great damage. Victory Animations #Zamasu slashes his energy blade four times and flies up saying “My ideal world draws one step closer.” #Zamasu thrusts forward and does two spinning kicks then gathers energy between his palms saying “Hmph! That is the price of defiance!” #Zamasu spins and points his energy blade forward saying “As long as mortals exist, there is no peace.” On-Screen Appearance Zamasu warps and charges energy saying “Insolent rube. Your end is at hand.” Trivia *Zamasu's rival is the Greek God of Olympus who wishes to test the heroes of the Warriors ages, Zeus and his second rival is Wood Proton. *Zamasu shares his Japanese voice actor with Col. Roy Mustang, Kisuke Urahara, Light Plane, Kung Jin, Asato Tsuzuki, Wildcat, Gus, Stalblind, Aladdin, Bob Makihara, Akira Yuki, the Lyle Dylandy Lockon Stratos (in the Cherudim Gundam), Starjun, Gyro Zeppeli and Slader. *Zamasu shares his French voice actor with Steely Dan, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Count Dracula, Hit and Raditz. *Zamasu shares his German voice actor with Homura, Odelo Henrik (in the Gunblaster), Shivers, Moltz the Very Goonie, Howie, Enishi Yukishiro, Paint Roller, Cleveland Brown, Jr., Mr. Crow and Judeau. *Zamasu shares his Arabic voice actor with Bruno Buccellati, Shawlong Koufang, Mr. Edward Hyde, Makoto Kibune, Sun Wukong, Torbjörn Lindholm, Torkoal, Scuttlebug, Darkhammer, Kvar, Zaveid and Toma Kamijo. *Zamasu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Allen Walker, Atomic Samurai, Deidara, Fuen and Whis. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters